


Entangled

by faeriewoongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie
Summary: Hwanwoong thought that everything was normal, well, as normal as having a mystic as a bestfriend. But everything started to change when he met Geonhak.The question is, will the change be a good one or will it bring chaos in his 'normal' world?updates may be infrequent
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. entangled

_Hwanwoong thought that everything was normal, well, as normal as having a mystic as a bestfriend can be. But everything started to change when he met Geonhak._

_The question is, will the change be a good one or will it bring chaos in his 'normal' world?_

**༻☾✩༺**

Hello! I'm back with another story. Fun fact: this story is based on a dream of mine wherein Geonhak is a nine tailed fox and Youngjo, an evil henchmen and just added Hwanwoong to the story. This is my first time trying this type of story and I'm excited to see how this goes.

This is a work of fiction and in no way should be associated with the actual actions/ personalities of the members of ONEUS. There may be reference to real facts but that's just about it, I love to put little bits of them in the characters but it doesn't reflect them as a whole. **This is purely fictional and for fun.**

English isn't my first language so I might misuse some words and there may be grammar mistakes. So let me know if there are mistakes. It would be greatly appreciated.

I don't own the photos used as the book's cover or any photos that will be used in the future.

Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for giving my story a chance.


	2. characters

Geonhak

  
-nine tailed fox spirit

-connected with Hwanwoong through the red string of fate

-golden eyes (when powers are in use)

-powers: Fox Fire Manipulation & telekinesis

Seoho

-squirrel spirit

-Geonhak's bestfriend

-green eyes (when powers are in use)

-powers: earth & plant magic

Hwanwoong

-Human(?)

-connected with Geonhak through the red string of fate

Dongju

-Hwanwoong's bestfriend

-owl spirit

-blue eyes (when powers are in use)

-powers: can see through illusions and things others can't see & Air Manipulation

Youngjo

-raven spirit

-red eyes (when powers are in use)

-powers: shape shifting (animal) & mind control

Keonhee

-Youngjo's right hand man

-fox spirit

-orange eyes (when powers are in use)

-powers: Illusion & Energy Manipulation


	3. Prologue

Spirits still roam the earth around us, some can manifest into the real world, but some opt not to, for they fear for their lives. This is because humans feared the unknown and so they would get rid of these unearthly creatures, who just want to live in peace, that is why they hide in the shadows. However, there are some humans who are born with spirits inside them, animal spirits to be in fact, they called them mystics. 

These spirits give the humans powers, depending on the creatures and although this phenomenon has been going on for a long time, the humans who have spirits inside them hide in fear for there were cases before who were killed because the people were jealous of these special humans. 

And Geonhak is one of those special humans, an animal spirit resides in him, however it wasn’t just an ordinary animal spirit, somehow Geonhak ended up having the nine tailed fox spirit inside him. He found out about this when one night there were nine sets of white fox tails appeared behind him. Geonhak remembered the fear in his mother’s eyes as she told him to hide the tails, and to control the spirit inside him. 

But how can one learn to control it when people like him were sort of a taboo in their society. And there wasn’t exactly a guide or book on how to do it. Geonhak tried meditation and surprisingly it worked, he was able to somewhat tame the nine tailed fox inside him and befriend it. The next problem was how to control his powers, oftentimes Geonhak’s powers come in sudden spurts and lucky for Geonhak when it happens, he was alone. But there was one time he wasn’t. Geonhak was with his friend, Seoho.

“Come on Seoho, we can just buy an apple on our way back home. Now come down from that tree.’ Geonhak sternly told his friend off. He might not show it, but he was genuinely worried for his friend. Seoho was climbing an apple tree in the forest near their school because he wanted to eat it. The tree was quite tall so Geonhak was worried if his friend would slip and fall.

“I’m almost there” Seoho said more so, he said to himself as he reached for the apple on his tippy toes and face scrunched in concentration, sweat dripping on the sides of face. 

Geonhak can only sigh at his friend because of his stubbornness, he can only wish that nothing would happen to the older. Geonhak suddenly heard a loud yes in the background, Seoho finally managed to grab the apple and was happily waving it to Geonhak, eyes turning into crescents, smiling like an idiot. Geonhak can only shake his head from the elder’s antics.

“Come down now, we have to go home” Geonhak yelled. He watched as Seoho put the apple in his bag as he carefully made his way down. 

Seoho was halfway down when he suddenly lost his balance, he desperately tried to grab at any branch but failed to do so. Time seemed to slow down as fear gripped Geonhak’s body; he watched wide eyes as he saw his friend fall. Instinctually, he felt his powers surge, his eyes turning molten gold as he caught Seoho with his magic and brought him safely to the ground.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay? I told you not to climb the tree because of things like this happening.” Geonhak nagged as he looked Seoho over for any injuries. 

“Just be glad I managed to save you in ti-“Geonhak realized the gravity of the words he uttered. 

He just used his powers in front of his friend. Geonhak was terrified; what if Seoho reported him? They’re going to take him away from his family. He’s going to die. A rush of negative thoughts assaulted his mind.

“Geonhak breathe!” His friend’s voice and firm grip on his arms brought Geonhak back to reality. Geonhak’s fearful eyes stared at Seoho’s reassuring ones. He was confused. Geonhak expected to see hatred and disgust in his friend’s eyes but all he saw was acceptance. 

“I won’t tell on you because I’m just like you.” Geonhak watched fascinated as Seoho’s eyes turned forest green. That day Geonhak found another person like him, a mystic.

Life went on as normal, or as normal as being a mystic can. Luckily Seoho didn’t talk about the incident yesterday. There wasn’t anything interesting happening, classes were boring as usual and vacant hours were spent sleeping in the library, if you aren’t caught. The school was buzzing with excitement as students rushed to and fro, excited chatter filled the air and Geonhak was just not feeling it and he didn't know why. 

Eventually classes finished and Seoho dragged Geonhak to the nearest convenience store because Seoho was craving some ice cream. As they entered the convenience store, they crossed paths with two boys, one shorter than the other. The shorter one had blonde hair and the other cinnamon brown. The two were laughing at what the blonde said as they exited the store and happily eating chocolates. 

When both parties met in the middle of the doorway, Geonhak felt a strange feeling inside, a pull towards one of the boys but he didn’t know which one. But before he can investigate the feeling further the two boys had disappeared from his view.

“You okay?” Seoho asked his friend, concern painted in his eyes and face.

“You didn’t feel that?” Geonhak questioned Seoho. He was still dazed by the strange feeling that overcame him, he had to make sure that he wasn’t the only one who felt that.

“Felt what?” Seoho was confused. He didn’t feel anything other than the air from the air conditioning inside the store. And Seoho was kind of worried about Geonhak for he seemed so out of it the whole day today. 

“Huh” Inside Geonhak was disappointed, he was hoping that the elder felt it too because he probably has answers but knowing that he was the only one who felt that, it left hundreds of questions inside Geonhak’s head.

“Anyway, what flavor of ice cream did you want again?” As soon as those words left Geonhak’s mouth, excitement lit up Seoho’s face as he dragged the taller one to the ice cream section. As much as Geonhak had a ton of questions going around his head, he decided that it’ll be better to be left for another day as he is sure that it won’t be answered today.

After Seoho had bought one of each of the three new flavors of ice cream they were on their way home. The two lived in the same neighborhood so they usually walked home together. Seoho was on his last ice cream when he decided to break the ice.

“Somethings wrong with you.” Seoho said quite bluntly, shocking Geonhak.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Seoho. I’m quite fine.” Geonhak shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked faster making Seoho jog to catch up with him.

“I’m sure you’re fine physically, but spiritually? Hhhmmm”

“What do you mean?” Geohak questioned the elder, skidding to a stop and facing Seoho. What did Seoho mean by spiritually?

“What I meant is that currently your aura is so out of place. When was the last time you used your powers?”

“Uhm I only used them yesterday.”

“Just yesterday?” Seoho yelled, so loud that Geonhak thought his ears would bleed.

“Sheesh lower your voice, will you? We don’t want to attract anyone. And yes, I only used them yesterday when I caught you.” Geonhak replied, frowning at the elder before continuing their walk.

“That won’t do. No wonder your aura is everywhere. You need to let those powers out once in a while so that it won’t consume you and you’ll lose control.” Seoho began, bringing his hand to his chin, contemplating. Geonhak glanced at the elder, seeing his eyebrows furrowed deeply, mouth set to a frown. Geonhak really did not think his problem would be THAT deep, but according to Seoho it was.

“Tell you what?!” Seoho said suddenly, one moment he was thinking deeply, the next Geonhak knew, Seoho’s face lit up in excitement. Geonhak grew wary now, he knew that whatever Seoho had planned, Geonhak would probably regret agreeing to it. “Tomorrow’s a Saturday so why don’t you come spend the day at our house?”

“Seoho, you just told me I could possibly lose control of my powers and you suddenly want to hang out tomorrow?!” Geonhak stared at Seoho incredulously. Maybe there’s something wrong with his friend. 

“Yup! Just come tomorrow okay. Bye Geonhakie!” Seoho yelled, waving his arms in goodbye as he dashed into his house. 

They were so lost in their conversation that they didn’t notice that they arrived at Seoho’s place. Geonhak’s mouth fell open as Seoho rushed to say goodbye. He couldn’t honestly believe Seoho. He was so unpredictable. Seeing as he couldn’t ask the elder about his situation, he only shook his head and went on his way home.

Geonhak woke up early the next day, unwillingly mind you. Geonhak was happily adventuring in his dreams when his damned phone rang loudly. Geonhak tried to ignore it but the ringing was persistent. He opened one eye, sleepily glaring at his phone, before grabbing it from his bedside table.

“What?!” Geonhak asked, his deep voice almost growling in annoyance.

“Geonhakie wake up!” Seoho’s voice rang from the other line, too lively for Geonhak’s liking.

“I’m hanging up”

“But hakie. You promised.”

“I didn’t promise anything hyung.”

“Come on, hakie. Pwetty pwease.”

“Fine, I’m coming.” Geonhak surrendered to the elder’s antics. He really didn’t know why he tolerated the elder, but oh well. 

Geonhak begrudgingly left his bed and washed up. He wore a simple white shirt, some denim pants and white rubber shoes. After making sure that he had everything that he needed, he left his house and went on his way to Seoho’s. It didn’t take long for Geonhak to arrive at Seoho’s and when Geonhak held up his hand to knock, the door went wide open, and there stood a smiling Seoho.

“Geonhak’s here, we’re going now ma!” Seoho yelled over his shoulders. Geonhak heard Seoho’s mom say ‘take care’ but he didn’t hear the rest of what she said since Seoho was literally dragging Geonhak to who knows where. Eventually they arrived at a forest, far from town, and Geonhak wondered as to what they were doing here.

“Seoho-hyung, what are we doing here?” Geonhak asked, watching the forest with curiosity and a little bit of fear.

“You’ll see later, come on!” Seoho dragged them deeper into the forest. 

Geonhak didn’t want to get lost in this scary forest, so he has to trust Seoho who hopefully knows the way. They stopped at a place where a dead wisteria tree stood, its branch forming somewhat of an arch. Seoho pulled him towards it and as they passed through the arch, Geonhak felt his skin tingle and something shimmered in the light.

What Geonhak saw was the most magical and breathtaking place ever. A luscious meadow spread out in front of him. And where the dead wisteria tree stood, was now replaced with one full of life; pinkish-purple flowers hanging, its petals flowing with the wind.

“Wow” Geonhak whispered, awestruck as he stared at the place in disbelief. Geonhak looked back and there he saw the scary forest, contrary to where he was standing now.

“I know right?” Seoho grinned. Enjoying the awestruck look Geonhak held. “Welcome to the Haven Geonhak. A safe place for us mystics to train and just be ourselves.”

“H-how did you find this place?” 

“Actually, this is my family’s place. They created this haven for our kind, since almost all of the Lee’s are mystics, the earth/nature attuned kind of mystics. They kept records of each mystics in every generation. That's why I know, right now, at this moment, your energy is dangerously unstable.” Seoho finished pointing a finger at Geonhak’s chest.

“Anyway, sit down for a moment, and let’s talk about you.” Seoho suddenly plopped down in the ground, patting the side for Geonhak to sit. Geonhak sat down, still in a daze, Seoho’s words still processing in his head.

“So, what do you know about your spirit, you powers etcetera?” Seoho started casually. Geonhak couldn’t believe how nonchalant the elder was, but Geonhak had to remind himself that this was a safe place; they could talk about their powers here freely without the fear of being caught.

“Actually, all I know is I have the nine tailed fox spirit. And maybe telekinesis?” Geonhak responded uncertainly. Geonhak was really unaware of how the world of mystics work. He couldn’t ask anyone about it, and he was the only mystic in his family.

“SHUT UP! DID YOU SAY THE NINE TAILED FOX SPIRIT??!!” Seoho shouted, right by his right ear. Geonhak was sure that he was going to be deaf.

“What about it?” Geonhak asked, as he scratched his head in irritation.

“What about it? Geonhak that’s one of the rarest spirits one can possess. Like there’s only a 1% chance of having the nine tailed spirit in you. Come on! We HAVE to test your powers right now.” 

Geonhak was once again pulled by the elder. Out of nowhere huge chunks of the earth came flying towards him and Geonhak barely had the time to dodge it, but he swiftly moved to his left, doing the same for the other incoming rocks.

“Don’t dodge them Geonhak! Use your powers!” Seoho yelled through the rubble.

“I don’t know how!” Geonhak yelled back, as he continued to dodge everything that Seoho threw at him.

“Just feel for your core, it should be swirling with pure energy.”

“Not really helpful hyung!”

“Just try it.” And so, Geonhak tried. He closed his eyes, focusing on searching for the core that Seoho mentioned. 

All Geonhak saw was darkness at first before he saw a ball of golden energy just floating in the darkness. Geonhak reached out towards it, feeling something surge in him, filling him up. When Geonhak opened his eyes, it was the color of molten gold. He threw his hand forward, stopping the huge boulder in front of him.

“That’s so cool!” Seoho exclaimed from the other side. “Get ready to fight.” He announced, eyes once again turning forest green, sending boulders in Geonhak’s way. And Geonhak stopped them everytime, sometimes throwing it back towards Seoho.

Geonhak was getting used with his powers, but apparently Seoho had something in his sleeves. When Geonhak was busy manipulating a boulder, vines suddenly erupted from underneath him, and snaked through his legs. Geonhak noticed it too late, and soon enough he was trapped, the vines having reached his upper body.

“How many powers do you have?!” Geonhak grumbled, struggling with the vines. He saw Seoho walk towards him, a stupid grin on his face. 

“Just earth and plant magic. I can do weapon summoning, but all mystics could do that.”

“Also, Geonhak, never let your guard down.” Seoho advised, as he went to a full stop in front of Geonhak. 

Something ticked inside Geonhak when he heard those words. His eyes turned molten gold once more, bluish flames erupted from Geonhak’s body, burning away the vines. Seeing this, Seoho quickly did a backflip, keeping his distance from Geonhak.

“Round 2?”

They finished their training when it was already 3 pm. They laid on the grass, exhausted, heavy breathing could be heard. Sweat dripped everywhere on their body, as their body felt numb.

“So how are you feeling?” Seoho asked, rolling on his side, cupping his face with his hand.

“Exhausted but good.” Seoho let out a breathy laugh at that, before standing up, brushing away at the dirt that had stuck on his clothes.

“Good to know. Your energy’s stable now, so that’s good. We should probably be going now.” Seoho extended his hand, to which Geonhak took and pulled himself up. They exited the safe haven and were on their way home. The two reached Geonhak’s first. They stood idly outside the gate for a moment, not sure what to say to each other.

“Thank you, for everything Seoho-hyung”

“No problem. Let’s do that again sometime. Okay Geonhakie?”

“Hyung, I swear if you call me Geonhakie one more time…” Seoho’s blithe laugh filled the air, as he dashed away from the younger’s wrath.

“Bye Geonhakie!” Seoho ran, without looking back, still laughing. Seoho is so unpredictable and loved to push Geonhak’s buttons, but secretly Geonhak was thankful to have a friend like Seoho. At least there was someone who understands him now, someone who’s living in the same world as he is. The world of the mystics.


	4. 1

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Geonhak rolled his eyes at Seoho’s taunt. Sometimes during their training sessions, Seoho would get cocky which would then lead to his ultimate defeat. Today’s result would probably be the same, but Geonhak would take no chances. 

He wouldn’t put down his guard just because of history having to repeat today. So despite that knowledge, Geonhak still continued dodging Seoho’s attacks and throwing foxfire towards the elder. It went on like this for a minute, both alternating between offensive and defensive. 

That is until Geonhak saw a sliver of opportunity; Seoho’s side was open. Creating a distraction by bursting the huge boulder Seoho sent his way, creating dust around them. Geonhak then rushed towards the opening, his foxfire ready in his hand.

He was just moments away from hitting Seoho, when his arm was grabbed and Geonhak was thrown on the ground (with the help of the earth to push Geonhak off the ground. That guy is huge, Seoho would have been crushed if he tried to do it without any external help.). Seoho then quickly wrapped Geonhak in vines, encasing his hands with the earth so that he wouldn't have the chance to burn the plants.

“Do you admit defeat?”

Geonhak glared at the smug look the elder possessed. He struggled against his bonds until he exhausted himself thus admitted defeat.

“Yes! That’s 44-43 now” Seoho cheered, doing his celebratory dance which was embarrassing in Geonhak’s opinion but the elder paid no mind. He was just ecstatic that he had beaten Geonhak making him lead in their scoreboard.

“Yeah, yeah. You won hyung. Now get me out of these bonds.” Geonhak said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the elder’s antics, waiting under the heat of the sun for Seoho to free him. 

It was summer. The plants are flourishing and abundant. Painting the world in colorful and bright hues of green, pink, and many other colors. It was a beautiful day but with the sweat from their training and the heat, it was awful. If the elder wouldn’t let him go any moment, then Seoho better be sleeping with one eye open cuz he’ll kill him for sure.

“Nah, you look comfortable down there hakkiee.” Geonhak stared at disbelief at Seoho. 

Geonhak directed all his grievances and his plan on killing Seoho if the elder wouldn’t call off his plants and the earth. But all it did was make the elder laugh his butt off and it pissed the younger off. With a burst of power, he broke through his bonds, rising from the ground and brushing off the dust.

“You better run hyung” Geonhak threatened, Seoho gulping deeply and running away from the menacing nine-tailed fox without looking back. Geonhak immediately dashed towards the other. 

When it would seem that Geonhak could grab Seoho in his grasp, the elder would escape just by an inch, thus resuming their chase. Geonhak was almost there, ready to send the elder to the other side, but being the squirrel that he is, he climbed into the highest tree to escape Geonhak’s wrath.

“Come down Seoho!”

“NO! You’ll kill me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic”

“Oh I’m dramatic? You’re not the one being chased by a 5’10 muscular chick who wishes death upon me.”

“For the last time, I’m not a chick.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that.” Seoho stuck out his tongue. Feeling safe to tease the younger just because he’s high up on a tree. He was barely able to manage to dodge the foxfire Geonhak sent his way in retaliation.

“See that?” Seoho dramatically pointed to the scorched bark beside him. “I’m not coming down there.”

“Hyung, stop being childish. It was your fault to begin with. You decided to relish in my suffering and wouldn’t let me go.”

“Now who’s being dramatic” Seoho rolled his eyes, arms crossed across his chest, huffing, before letting out a squeak as another foxfire almost hit its target.

“Ok, Fine! I’m coming down. Pinky promise me though that you won’t kill me”

“Are you for real Seoho?!” Geonhak stared at Seoho mouth wide open in disbelief, but the elder was stubborn, lifting his pinky in the air. Geonhak sighed, sometimes he wonders who’s the elder of the two. He reluctantly lifted his own pinky and said his promise not to kill the other. Seoho grinned, jumping off his perch and landing perfectly in front of Geonhak, his grin never leaving his face.

“Let’s go home” Seoho said cheerily, skipping his way towards their bags, happy to have avoided death from the hands of Geonhak. Yeah Seoho was weird. Geonhak shook his head and followed the elder. 

They left the Haven after the two had calmed down and changed their shirts. They always return here in Haven monthly in order to release some pent up energies or just plainly training themselves. It was a Saturday so they stayed there as long as they wanted but now, the sun was beginning to set, and Geonhak wanted to get his rest before the school year starts. They stopped by a nearby convenience store to grab some food and refreshing drinks after that exhausting training session.

“Are you ready for the start of the term?” Seoho asked beside him, happily munching on his donut.

“I guess so? It’ll be exhausting since I became vice-president of the dance club but I can’t wait to meet the children.”

“Why did you take childhood education?”

“I just liked being around with children I guess.”

“How ‘bout you? Are you ready?”

“I guess it’ll be stressful since we’ll be in our junior years. I heard from the seniors that junior year is like entering one of the gates of hell.” Seoho shuddered just thinking about it. 

“But I’m excited nonetheless. I wonder what this year will bring. Maybe you’ll find love?” Seoho nudged the younger, teasing him. Geonhak only playfully pushed the elder, eliciting a laugh from the both of them. Although Geonhak wouldn’t show it, he’s quite excited for what the new term brings.

∼∼∼

“Seoho hurry up!”

“I’m coming!”

“You said that 5 minutes ago” Geonhak ran his hand through his face in frustration. Geonhak’s morning started early, even before the sun had risen up.

It was a monday today, the first day of school. And despite Geonhak waking up early, he was going to be late just because Seoho decided to wake up 30 minutes before the first period. Despite the two having different majors, they had the same morning schedule. Geonhak was now regretting agreeing with Seoho to walk together to their university. Seoho was always punctual so he didn’t understand why he was running late now. 

Geonhak sighed for the umpteenth time, glancing at his wrist watch now and then, hearing the ruckus upstairs as Seoho was probably dashing around his room and stuffing his bag with whatever he can grab. When it seemed like Seoho wasn’t coming down any minute, Geonhak succumbed to his fate, sinking further on the sofa, watching the time tick by. Another minute passed before Seoho came stumbling down, tripping over his foot on the last step.

"Let's go!" Seoho shouted, biting into the sandwich his mom made as he made his way to the door. Geonhak sighed again, lifting himself from the couch and grabbing his bag. Seoho even had the audacity to tell the younger to hurry up when they were late because of him.

"So, why did you wake up late?" Geonhak asked when they were nearing the university's gates. (It was a 10 minute walk from Seoho's house.) 

"I kinda played Genshin Impact and stayed up till 4 am playing it." Seoho said sheepishly, rubbing his nape

"Yah!"

"Yah?! I'm older than you"

"Only by a month! You know it's the first day, why would you stay up late?" 

"The game was soooo good, okay?! Besides it's the first day, no one's going to start their lessons today"

"Remember 10th grade Math?" Geonhak said and he could see Seoho dramatically shiver beside him.

"Ugh she was a devil incarnate. I mean it was the first day but she decided to torture us early on with formulas." Seoho whined and Geonhak could only chuckle as the elder continued to rant about their 10th grade math teacher. 

They were nearing the university's gates when Geonhak felt that strange feeling he experienced years ago. Pulling him in the direction opposite from where he was standing, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where that weird feeling came from since a sea of students, excited for the new term, flooded the gates.

"Geonhak are you okay?" Seoho asked, worried, for his friend suddenly came to a full stop and was wildly looking through the mass of students. Just when Geonhak thought of opening the issue up to the elder, the strange feeling vanished and not a moment later the bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" Seoho waved excitedly to his friend as he dashed through the students trying to get to his building. After waving back, he also dashed, hoping that he would arrive at his room before the professor came.

∼∼∼

Classes were uneventful. It was to be expected though since it was still the first day, but that didn't stop his mind from wandering endlessly as the time passed by. Although there was nothing much to do, they still weren't allowed to leave the room. So Geonhak was thrown in between playing with his phone or trying to read a book. (But with all the chattering around him, he wasn't able to focus that much on the story, so he gave up trying to read it.)

'Why does time move so slow when you're in a hurry?' Geonhak thought while watching the wall clock, waiting for the clock to strike 11:30. He wasn't hungry but Geonhak didn't want to spend any more minutes in the room doing nothing.

At long last, the bell rang and Geonhak rushed out of the room. The trip to the performing art's cafeteria wasn't long, Geonhak could just eat at their building's cafeteria but he wanted to spend time with Seoho. That's why he was casually walking. 

"I'm terribly sorry, please excuse me"

A student had bumped onto Geonhak. Although the impact wasn't that hard to outbalance him, his side still hurts. Geonhak wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the person for the stranger sprinted. Their blonde hair swishing against the wind as his short legs took him to wherever his destination is.

Geonhak let out a sigh as he continued on his way. There's not much he could do about the accident. Nobody got hurt. But for some unknown reason, he's a bit curious about that stranger. For now food is top priority before he thinks about the strange things that had been happening today.

Geonhak was already seated on their usual table when Seoho came skipping in, his eyes almost gone when he saw Geonhak.

"Ok, What made you giddy?" Geonhak asked when Seoho sat down after he had bought his lunch.

"Is it a crime to be happy hakkie?" Seoho pouted as he struggled with the wrappings of his lunch.

Geonhak only stared at the elder waiting for an explanation. Seoho is always a happy-go-lucky guy but today, he was just so bubbly. He's radiating so much happiness that it could literally blind you.

"Ok fine. I just made some new friends, you know." Seoho started "Some freshmen and sophomores. Super talented those kids are. I can't wait to work with them. Especially this Keonhee guy, man, he has the voice of an angel."

And so Seoho continued to ramble on about his day. How most of his professors are amiable except this one mean old man who looks ready to eliminate them all. Seoho then impersonated said professor, reiterating his introductory piece to their class, eliciting a chuckle from Geonhak.

"How 'bout you? How did your morning go?" Seoho asked 

"It was pretty much boring, just the same introductory stuff. But…"

"But what?" 

"Nevermind" Geonhak shook his head. As much as he wants answers, he didn't want to bother Seoho.

"Oh, come on hakkie. You can't leave me at that, it'll haunt the rest of my afternoon. You're too cruel"

"For the last time don't call me hakkie, and you're overly dramatic Seoho." Geonhak huffed, rolling his eyes at the elder's antics. Sometimes Geonhak wonders how he's stuck with Seoho.

But Seoho was undeterred. He continued to pester Geonhak into telling him, poking at his arms and repeatedly saying 'tell me'. It was slowly getting on Geonhak's nerves, but he doesn't have a choice but to tell Seoho about it, or else he'll annoy him until who knows when.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Seoho almost went to cheer in his seat but Geonhak glared at him, shutting him up. (A glaring Geonhak is sooooo scary…… sometimes) Seoho can handle a glaring Geonhak but since he's willing to share what's been bothering him, Seoho didn't want to antagonize him.

"Remember the weird feeling I told you about years ago?" At Seoho's nod, Geonhak continued. "Well, I felt it again just this morning at the gates."

"Hhmm. What did it feel like? Threatening? Did it give you the heebie-jeebies?"

"No. It's kind of the opposite actually. It felt comforting, warm. Like, I actually feel safe. Exactly the same feelings as before."

"That's peculiar. I'll have to ask my mother about it. I'm sure she knows something." Seoho said, glancing at Geonhak and finding the other engrossed in his thoughts; worry in his face. 

"Don't think about it too much Geonhak. I'm sure it doesn't mean any harm, based on what you said." Seoho reassured Geonhak.

Geonhak just responded 'yeah' distractedly. What Seoho said made sense, he shouldn't worry about it. But there's something in him that wants to find out why he's experiencing that, and he wants to know it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter has been long overdue. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Online classes has been hell so I didn't have time to write a new chapter. When I did, it's when I'm sleep deprived (hence the wacky first part) But I'm liking Seoho's character in here, so I'm going with this (hopefully).
> 
> Advance Happy New Year everyone, hopefully 2021 will be better. Also are you excited for ONEUS' comeback this January?! I can't wait to see what concept and songs they'll bring.
> 
> Hopefully I can write more chapters now I'm in our semester break but I'm still resting and learning the Maze (the king eternal monarch) on our piano keyboard. I'll find time to write. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance. ❤


End file.
